


Flowers and Fireworks

by Twilight_Rowan



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Flux Buddies Setting (Yogscast), Gen, Romance, Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Rowan/pseuds/Twilight_Rowan
Summary: Set during Flux Buddies 2. Duncan's not sure how to help Kim, not when his own clone's the source of her pain, but damned if he's not gonna do his best. Even if it means dealing with the stupid flowers again.
Relationships: Duncan Jones/Kim Richards
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Flowers and Fireworks

Duncan was realigning the Botania flowers. It wasn't his kind of magic- he preferred the aesthetic and general reliability of Thaumcraft, and something about relying on magic flowers for energy didn't have the same thrill as melting objects down for their base components and putting them back together. Made you feel like a god, almost. Made you feel like you could do anything.

Not today, however.

Duncan spared a look for the Noodle Bar, where Kim had locked herself inside. Some part of him wanted to make a joke out of the idea of her stress-eating, plowing through a plate of Dim Sum and grape soda to take her mind off things, but the joke wasn't funny. Not today.

He'd always suspected the clone thing would come back to bite him. Ever since he'd met the other him in the Magic Police, he'd had to stop himself from spending too much time on it- burying himself in the war with the HATs instead. And then Lalnable and Echo came through, and everything fell apart.He sighed and settled down in the grass, kicking a open crate of coal out of position to use as a stool. He gave the Noodle Bar another look, and felt a chill grip him.Was this his fault?Well, not much he could do if so. Besides be kind.

Speaking of which...

A few hours later, the finishing touches were done. Duncan groaned as he heaved the last bit of magic fertilizer into place- he'd give his entire stock of gold and diamonds for his old Power Glove some days. Surveying his work, he gave an impressed whistle, which had the effect of getting Kim to crack a window."What's all this, Dunc?"

"Just watch, you're gonna love it."

"I'm gonna love what-?"

Duncan pulled the lever.The redstone trail lit with a hiss, and as he saw Kim wince- the memory of the sound reminding her too much of TNT, he supposed- it sparked its' way up the gravel path and to the newest section of the Botania Garden.To where a single, rainbow-hued flower sat waiting. 

As Duncan watched Kim's mouth fly open in astonishment, fireworks lanced out of the top of the flower, spitting them into the midday sky. They erupted in strange, multi-colored patterns- a star, a sunburst, a creeper's head, and half a dozen more as the botanically induced pyrotechnics continued. The pace increased the longer the two of them watched, until there was about one a second firing, and the air was filled with hissing and the rumble of gunpowder. Kim was shouting something, and Duncan hastily shoved the lever back into place, stopping the swarm and leaving his ears ringing. She yelled something again, but it was tinny and weak, and Duncan gestured to his ears and made a expressive shrug.

She nodded and clambered out of the window, sprinting towards him. Duncan felt his pulse start to race as he saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes as she ran up to him. And as he opened his mouth, to apologize, for not thinking about the sound, for fucking up again and again and again-

She jumped up, pulling him down to her height, and kissed him.

He stood there, mind reeling, barely feeling the kiss, and she stepped back, suddenly looking afraid. "I-I didn't think about that, I just kinda acted, I'm really sorry. Just wanted to say thank you."With that, she gave him a weak, grateful smile, before heading back towards the house. Duncan watched her go, mind full of a riot of colors and sounds and the feeling of her lips on his-

He collapsed backward onto the crate he'd been sitting on, staring up at the last motes of fire in the sky as they began to fade.


End file.
